


Stubborn Kitty

by sofa_and_stuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, GN!READER, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gender neutral reader, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hq, hq!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofa_and_stuff/pseuds/sofa_and_stuff
Summary: Kenma’s overgrown hair seems to be clouding his vision, his bangs blocking his line of sight as he games. What happens when his significant other comes up with some wacky ways to help him?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Stubborn Kitty

It was exactly one week ago when you noticed how overgrown your boyfriend’s hair had gotten in the past few months.

“Damn,” Kenma mumbled under his breath, sighing as the ‘Game Over’ sequence appeared on the screen of his handheld.

“Aw, what happened?” You had asked, leaning into his shoulder to get a look at his device. Your boyfriend had sported a rather annoyed expression, and all he had responded with was a small huff.

Humming in response to his little huffs, you didn’t fail to notice Kenma swat at his hair for a while before tucking it behind his ear and returning to his game.

You smiled, an idea solidifying in your mind as you admired your boyfriend’s shaggy hair.

That was a week ago, and you had finally worked up enough courage to set your plan into action.

You decided to recruit Kuroo before actually setting your plan into action, realizing that you’d need reinforcements. You figured that Kuroo would be down to mess with Kenma a bit, as he was always one to tease your boyfriend, especially since your plan would actually end up _helping_ Kenma, even if you could see him protesting to it.

“So, what am I supposed to do again?” Kuroo questioned, gazing behind you, looking for the rest of the team. The two of you were standing outside of the gym, waiting for practice to start; a normal occurrence, as you usually came and watched Kenma practice, sitting with him during his (many) breaks.

“Well,” you beamed at him, your expression radiating a mischievous aura, “you just have to give him a choice: practice or let me braid his hair.”

“What if he doesn’t listen?” Kuroo asked, a ghost of a smile on his face as his eyes focused on you.

“You’re the _captain_ , Kuroo,” you stared into his eyes, “ _make him_.”

Kuroo smirked at you, excitement evident on his face.

“This is gonna be so much fun.”

“What’s gonna be so much fun?” A soft voice asked as you felt a hand tug on your sleeve.

Kenma’s eyes didn’t even leave the screen of his phone as he played some dumb phone game, opting to only invest half his attention towards you and Kuroo.

“You’ll see,” you answered sweetly, hearing Kuroo snicker in the background.

Kenma gave a disinterested “Hmm?” as the rest of the team arrived, quickly forgetting the short conversation he’d walked into as practice started up.

Thirty minutes in and Kenma was beat. He _hated_ practice. He was tired, he felt gross and sweaty, and he just wanted to take a break.

So he did.

As Kenma walked over to the sidelines to sit down next to you, you locked eyes with Kuroo, giving him a slight nod; a signal to tell him that the plan was about to happen.

“Kenmaaa,” you cooed at your boyfriend, seeing him already playing (and losing at) a game on his phone, his overgrown bangs clouding his vision.

“Hmm?” He responded, only half-listening to you.

“Can I braid your hair?”

He glanced at you, giving you a blank expression.

“…No.”

You figured this is how it would go, but you were prepared.

“Oh Kuroo!” You called towards the captain, beckoning him over, smiling a sickeningly sweet smile as Kuroo made his way to the two of you, abandoning practice.

“Kenma,” Kuroo lilted towards your boyfriend, matching your sweet, off-putting tone, “I’ll give you a choice.”

“Huh?” Kenma looked up at Kuroo with a lazy expression, gold eyes barely visible through his bangs.

“You can let your ever-so-sweet partner braid your hair,” Kuroo answered, shooting you a smile, to which you gave him a thumbs up, “or, you can come back to practice. And have no more breaks for the rest of the day.”

Kenma looked between the both of you two, an unamused expression gracing his pretty face.

“I don’t want to do either of those things.”

His attention went right back to playing on his phone.

“Pleeeease, Kenma?” You pleaded, pouting at him and poking his hand, trying to get him to drop his phone.

“No.” He answered, not even sparing you a glance.

“Kuroo?” You turned your head to face him, your eyes asking him to help.

“Kenma,” Kuroo said, using his ‘I’m-The-Captain-Of-The-Team’ assertive voice, “braiding. Or. Practice. You choose.”

“Neither.” Kenma huffed, losing at the game he was playing on his phone.

“Please?”

“No.”

“ _Please_?”

“No.”

“Please, _Kitten_?“

You heard Kuroo snicker in the background at the nickname.

“…No.”

Damn. You were sure that’d make Kenma agree, but all you could see happening was Kenma’s face slowly becoming dusted in a soft hue of pink.

“Fine.” You huffed, crossing your arms, motioning for Kuroo to take Kenma away.

“Time for practice, buddy,” Kuroo said in an exasperated voicing, pulling Kenma up from his spot next to you.

“But,” Kenma protested, “I’m still tired.”

“I gave you a choice, didn’t I?” Kuroo asked, dragging Kenma back to practice.

You uncrossed your arms and chuckled a bit as you heard Kenma complain while being pulled away by Kuroo.

“Serves you right!” You called after the two.

Practice droned on after that, with you watching Kenma’s hair fall over his eyes as he played with the team, obscuring his vision. If only he’d let you plait his hair, put it up into a cute little braid—he’d’ve been able to see better.

After practice, you walked with Kenma back to his house, remembering that he’d invited you over earlier in the day to play some Animal Crossing. Kenma wasn’t the type of boyfriend who took you on extravagant dates, but you enjoyed your little Animal Crossing dates more than any fancy cafe date anyway. You could cuddle him and call him cute without the invasive eyes of people in public. It was far more pleasant hanging out, alone in his room together.

You were excited. And not only about your date.

You thought you wouldn’t have gotten to the second stage of your plan so soon. In all honesty, you’d thought phase 1 of your plan would work and phase 2 wouldn’t have to be put into action. But you weren’t complaining. You were _excited_.

“Kitten,” you sighed, running your fingers through Kenma’s hair as you saw him fail to catch a ladybug on his switch again, your own off to the side and charging up for your little date. The two of you were leaning against Kenma's bed, sitting on the floor of his room. “Please just let me braid your hair. Just so I can get your bangs out of your eyes.”

Your boyfriend blushed at the nickname, but stayed quiet, enjoying the feeling of your fingers coursing through his long locks.

“Please?” You asked one more time.

A quiet “no.” resounded through the room, followed by a soft sigh from you.

“Fine. I have something else, then.” You said, scooting away from Kenma, pulling your hand out of his hair as he gave a little whine of protest, trying to move closer to you again.

Reaching into your book bag, you got the item that marked the start of phase 2 of your plan. A furry, black, cloth headband with little cloth cat ears on the top of it.

“Kenma?” You called, a small smile finding its way to your lips as his eyes settled on what you were holding. “Maybe try this if you won’t let me braid your hair?”

This time opting to move out of your reach, Kenma backed away from you, clutching his switch and focusing his attention back on his game.

“Absolutely not.”

You sighed, bringing out the second part of phase 2: your own headband. It was almost the exact same as Kenma’s, except it was white instead. You put it on, letting it pull the hair back from your forehead.

“We can match, Kenma.”

He looked over to you, his blush deepening.

“No.” He answered again, albeit in a much quieter voice.

“But,” you cooed, edging towards him, holding the black headband, “you would look _so_ cute, Kitten. It’s perfect for you, it even matches your nickname.”

By now Kenma was a blushing mess as you reached towards him, taking his switch out of his hands.

“…Fine.” Almost as quick as the word left his mouth, you were putting the headband on Kenma, a warm feeling filling your chest as you pushed the bangs out of his eyes, finally able to see his golden eyes stare right back at you, no longer obscured by his overgrown hair.

“See? Now you can see better.” You pointed out, handing Kenma back his switch before giving him a small kiss on his nose, watching as he went right back to catching bugs (with a seemingly higher success rate, which you chalked up to him being able to see better now).

“You can be such a stubborn kitty, I swear.” You sighed, resting your chin against his shoulder and wrapping your arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I may’ve been inspired by both the fact that I just got an acnh switch (!!!!! which is absolutely insane!!!) and by my own cat headband that I’ve been wearing a lot since my bangs have started growing out. Also I just think Kenma is so cute and I wanted to do a cute fic with him. So take this :3


End file.
